His Choice
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: Lucas chooses between Maya and Riley. Set after "Girl Meets Upstate." Rating for one swear word. One-shot.


A/N: Yep, another Lucas chooses fic. Because my patience is wearing thin. This is set after "Girl Meets Upstate".

I'm not completely happy with this and may edit it later, but I wanted to get it up before I went to bed.

!

Maya hadn't really been herself for awhile. He couldn't pinpoint when the change had started, but it was obvious she hadn't been the Maya Hart he had come to know and cherish.

It was a few weeks after her trip upstate to see Shawn that the true Maya Hart had come back from whatever vacation she'd decided to take. She wasn't exactly the same girl he'd met on a subway car, but they were all a little different. It came with growing up.

And now that Maya had ditched her Riley persona and there were two distinct choices, he had to choose. She'd told him not to; not until she'd found herself again. And now that she had, he couldn't figure out why it had taken him so long to come to a decision in the first place.

He'd decided to make the announcement on neutral ground—Topanga's. He stood in front of the two in their usual spot and tried to ignore the fact that both of their mothers were within pie-throwing distance and not even trying to hide the fact that they were staring at him.

He knew who he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with, but he cared about them both and refused to jeopardize any of their friendships. So he asked for a promise.

"Before I choose, we all have to make a promise that it won't affect our friendships."

Both girls spoke at the same time, giving very opposing answers.

"Of course not," was Riley's ever-optimistic response.

And then there was Maya, ever the realist. "Can't do that, Huckleberry."

Riley's head spun to her best friend so fast he was sure she'd suffered whiplash. His own brow furrowed and he opened his mouth, though not sure what words would come out. Luckily, Maya saved him from finding out.

"It's going to affect a lot." She shrugged. "Can't change that no matter how hard you wish." She kept her eyes on him, as if waiting for a rebuke. But it was Riley who spoke.

"It will not. How can you say that?"

She didn't look at the brunette. Her words were for him. "Because, Riles. He's going to break one of our hearts." She did turn then. "Do you not get that?"

Maya had, he realized. Maya had always known that a choice would break one of them.

"Then I won't choose." How could he do that to one of his best friends? How could two of them be happy if one of them was hurting?

Maya's eyes were narrowed when they turned back to him. Her voice was less than friendly. "Oh, that's even worse; stringing us both along." She smirked then. "Man up, Huckleberry. Pick one." The teasing tone was back in her voice, but he could see it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I-" He stopped. Two pairs of eyes (four if you counted the older versions of the girls just a few feet away) were on him. Riley's eyes were big and excited. Maya's were reserved with just a hint of anger.

"It's not that hard, Lucas." Maya's voice was irritated. He'd never heard his name quite like that before. "We all know who it's gonna be. Just say her name."

"We do?" His eyes flew to Riley, thankful for the distraction.

Maya's eyes didn't stray from his. "Yep. Have from the very start." She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "I just want to hear him say it." The anger in her voice tore at him. She wasn't upset with him, he knew, but that didn't make it sting any less.

He just had to man up; just tell them. The healing could only begin after the hurt. "Maya…I-"

"You know what?" Maya stood up abruptly, hands in the air as if in surrender. "I changed my mind. I don't need to hear it." She shrugged. "It's ok, Huckleberry." She turned to Riley then. He noted the absolute confusion in the young Mathews' eyes. "There never really was a choice, was there?"

"Maya…" He started to explain but was cut off once again.

With closed eyes and fisted hands, the blonde snapped, "I said I don't want to hear it."

That was it. Now he was angry. He had sat up nights for months trying to decide between two amazing people; agonized over hurting someone he cared so much about. They had all put each other through hell and, damn it, she would let him make his choice. "I choose you!" Both girls jumped at the volume of his voice.

Absolute shock was the only way to describe the look on Maya's face. "Excuse me?" The words were barely whispered and the true confusion in them killed any anger he'd had left.

He moved to stand directly in front of her, taking her hands tentatively. "You're right. There never was a choice. From the day we met, it was you." He smiled at the memory of a ten second relationship. Then there was a campfire. "I just had to wait for you to get out of your own way."

Still unbelieving, Maya half turned towards her best friend; the girl she would do anything for, sacrifice anything for. The one person she absolutely knew deserved every happiness in the world. "But Riley-"

He turned her back to him; made her look at him; see the sincerity in his eyes. "But Maya."

He didn't see Riley move, but her hand was on Maya's shoulder. He saw an understanding in her eyes that he hadn't been sure she was capable of until that moment. "Maya, he chose you. Fair and square."

Maya turned from him and he let her. "You can't be ok with this."

He smiled at her words though it was tinged with sadness. She wouldn't let herself be happy until her best friend was.

Riley glanced over Maya's shoulder at him. "I'm not." A smile filled with too many emotions he couldn't comprehend settled on her face as she looked at her best friend; her sister. "But I will be."

He waited patiently as the two hugged before Maya turned back to him. And when she took his hand without any hesitation he knew that, whatever the future held for them, he was never letting go.

!

A/N: Short, I know, but, eh, what'cha gonna do? Review if you please. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are a waste of your time and mine.

And with that, good night.


End file.
